The Prime
by The Prime
Summary: A life form appears with delicate plan...how will they stop him? How are the titans connected? How do you stop a God?


Disclaimer: Don't own the titans, JL, or any abilities my character uses

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was intoxicating, the only word he could grasp at this moment to explain how he felt. It was as if electricity was flowing through his body solidifying his thoughts, empowering him, and making the very universe flex as he passed its reality. Oh and reality how simple it was to understand things when your mind could focus on thousand of problems at once, how easy it felt to feel a mathematical problem buckle under his computations and how moronic the simple problems of life seemed. His feet stop, or started this he didn't know all he knew is that he finally became aware or some difference in his surroundings. Was he under water? It seemed that way he could feel the life force all around, fish, plankton, aquatic mammals all simple creatures that didn't understand the threat they faced. For he was something that within the confines of this reality didn't exist, or at least not in the psychical sense. He was the combination of mans imaginative ability, a compound of mental, spiritual, psychical,and technological energies. For a second he almost forgot his birth, but it slowly flowed back in. He use to be a small human, maybe not a normal human, a meta-human in that sense. He was a being with the ability to bend and manipulate the world around him, this power was the main idea behind his own rebirth. But this wasn't important now right now he needed to focus on a more pressing subject…….How do you entertain a God?

Titan's tower had become active in the last couple years, hero's coming and going. Sometimes Justice League members or just members of the titans spending the night here and there in-between battles and relaxation. So it was very rare or the 5 original members to get time for themselves. This was one of those rare moment, albeit it was a cliché visual, Raven reading, Robin off to the side listening to music, Starfire trying to create something, with the two last members playing video games. Almost peaceful until….

"Dagnabbit you little grass stain you stole my power up!" Screamed Cyborg from the couch.

"Stole? I never saw your name on it dude!! Eat my dust!" Beast Boy yelled as he activated his turbo boost.

This entire seen would have gone on as it had so many other times, but this one time something weird happened. The power went off and when I mean the power I mean its as if the entire cities power, possible the entire state power just shut off with a giant "whurr" noise. And as suddenly as it happened the power started back up. Unfortunately along with the alarm system which seemed to blare 5 times louder then normal.

"Titans we have a alert……….on the planet?" The boy wonders voice seemed mystified with his eyes glued to the screen. What he said was true inside of the red alert being over a point in the city it seemed to span over the entire globe, as if someone had opened Google Earth and painted their screen red.

"Whatever this is it can't be good." Raven said in her own monotone.

"Friends possible a mistake has been made?"

"Not possible my secondary system in my arm is confirming me. Whoever's doing this sent out a world wipe emergency beacon. But the power thing seems to be of an unknown origin." Cyborg said while checking his arm computer. Finally all 5 stared at their T.V Screen to see a black screen with a message written on it.

EVERYONE STAY INDOORS, ALL HEROS REPORT TO THE JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCH TOWER! ALL VILLIANS READING THIS MESSAGE SUPPORT WOULD BE APPERICATED. NUMBER 1 PRIORITY, EVERYTHING IS SECONDARY. THIS IS NOT A DRILL!

"Oh my god…." Robin was the first to break the silence, which seemed to take forever.

"What do we do?" Cyborg questioned.

"We leave now. Titans Go!" Robin said.

He was aware. He was aware of everything. Especially how the worlds power grids reacted when he "flexed" his power. He could feel is aura spinning around him, an orange tornado spinning at rapid succession. He felt out with his mind and caressed the very atoms around him. Changing and manipulating their form to meet his own means. He felt a metal plate form growing underneath him slowly raiseing me up and out of the water. He would need it to be taller, larger, and he would need think more on his plan. It seemed logical to an end, but how much did he really feel he could accomplish. He checked again and felt his mind touch minds of humans around of the world. Mildly amused he thought about this meeting. It could play right into his plan or it could ruin everything. That was up to him. He checked on the progress of his platform. It had risen from the see like a giant metal spear, obsidian black and it looked much like a slanted version of a pyramid. It was finished for now. The next step was harder. He needed to make a spectacle not something that was just seen in modern countries, he needed more. Pressing his forefinger and middle finger to his forehead he felt out his mind for his target. Pluto would do. After a few seconds of focusing he disappeared leaving a giant metal structure in the middle of the ocean.

This story will be explained more in the next chapter, if you liked it cool if not screw you, oh and My character who has not been named will be named next chapter along with his plan.

I will borrow elements, abilities, and many other things to pump up my character. If you have any to recommend or that you notice say it. If not read and enjoy.


End file.
